Amaranth
by Chysanthemum yellow
Summary: Bumi masih berputar pada porosnya. Waktu masih tetap berjalan sesuai jarum jam. Namun kau masih diam ditempat, ketika semua orang telah berhasil meraih mimpi, meninggalkanmu dalam kesendirian, yang masih saja memandang masa lalu, kemudian nostalgia semu yang selalu berubah menjadi suram. Naru-Hina.


Naruto belong to © Masashi Kishimoto.

I do not take any material profits.

I just own the plot ©Amaranth

Sad-Angst-Romance

Hinata. Naruto

oOo

Bumi masih berputar pada porosnya.

Waktu masih tetap berjalan sesuai jarum jam.

Namun kau masih diam ditempat, ketika semua orang telah berhasil

meraih mimpi, meninggalkanmu dalam kesendirian.

oOo

_'Second point of view'_

Setelah semuanya berakhir, seharusnya kau adalah salah satu orang yang merayakan kemenangan mutlak itu dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Dengan tawa yang menderai dan hati yang tenang. Seharusnya kau lakukan itu ketika diantara semua—tak ada yang tewas dalam perang mengerikan itu.

Bukan seperti saat ini. Memandang gelapnya malam dalam kesunyian, menghantarkan elegy yang membuatmu menggigil kedinginan. Bukan menatap sayu gugusan bintang yang bersinar terang diatas selimut langit yang berwarna hitam. Bukan juga dengan memandangi bulan dengan tangisan yang jatuh.

Kau seharusnya berbahagia sekarang. Bukan hanya sekedar senyuman formalitas atas turut bahagianya kau terhadap yang lain. Hatimu menderita, hatimu berduka dalam sunyi. Kau mencoba untuk tetap bertahan, agar tetap mampu berdiri tegak dan bersikap seolah kau tetaplah seorang gadis yang menyimpan kekuatan yang besar dibalik wajah lugumu.

Kau tetap berkata bahwa kau baik—kau bahagia, kau senang. Namun hatimu tak mampu berbohong dalam kesunyian. Kau hancur oleh mimpimu sendiri. Kau terluka oleh mentari yang kau kagumi sedari kecil. Kau berduka atasnya, kau menangis karenanya dan sakit akibat luka yang dibuatnya setiap hari.

Setelah lelah memandangi gugusan bintang dan rembulan, kau putuskan untuk pergi melangkah menuju kasur, setelah beberapa waktu terakhir kau habiskan waktu tepat dimana kau mampu melihat langit malam secara leluasa—jendela. Setelah itu kau membaringkan tubuhmu diatas kasur yang empuk, dengan selimut berbahan satin itu.

Sebelum terpejam dan terlelap secara sempurna, kau habiskan beberapa menit untuk melantunkan sebaris doa yang kau tahu, bahwa Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkannya. Kau meyakini probabilitasnya yang begitu kecil. Mungkin hanya dengan keajaiban dan kuasa Tuhan lah, harapan kosong dan doa tak berbalasmu itu terkabul.

Dan setetes kristal itu kembali jatuh dari mata amethystmu. Setetes dan berubah menjadi anak sungai yang menuruni wajahmu hingga leher. Doa yang kau lantunkan hanyalah sebaris harapan sederhana. Yang kau minta pada Tuhan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu—doa yang selalu sama dalam setiap doa yang kau rapalkan.

Kau hanya ingin Mentari yang begitu kau cinta kembali menatapmu, mengingatmu dan melantunkan namamu dengan baritone yang khas—itu saja. Setelah itu kau pejamkan matamu—memulai awal dari setiap rutinitas statis yang kau lakukan setiap malam—menuju kealam mimpi, dimana kau mampu merengkuh Mentarimu sepuas hati.

oOo

Hari ini, kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Rutinitas tak beragenda yang telah kau lakukan sejak dulu. Kau menyambut pagi dengan senyuman ironi, menatap mentari dengan sendu dan membuang material-material kecil bernama udara dengan berat melalui hidungmu.

Kau telah kembali pada dunia realita yang lagi-lagi mendistorsi harapan kecilmu. Membuatmu merasakan sakit yang selalu kentara tepat dihati. Setelah itu kau putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan diluar, setelah sebelumnya kau lakukan hal-hal yang biasa orang lakukan setiap pagi—mandi lalu bersiap-siap menuju tempat itu.

Dengan langkah yang terkesan pelan, kau nikmati udara pagi dengan setengah hati dan fokus pikiran yang terbelah menjadi dua. Yang pertama adalah fokus terhadap jalan dan beberapa orang yang menyapamu, dan yang kedua adalah mentarimu, yang belum tertangkap oleh retina matamu.

Secara konstan kakimu berhenti mengayunkan langkah. Kau tatap gunung yang mengukir wajah-wajah orang hebat yang telah memimpin desa yang kau cinta ini hingga memasuki puncak kejayaan tertinggi. Setelah itu, atensimu bergulir pada satu wajah dengan pahatan sempurna disana.

Wajah pria yang kau kenal, wajah pria yang telah mencapai mimpi yang pernah ia jabarkan dalam lingual sederhana. Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum dalam makna yang tak seharusnya kau ukir menjadi senyum. Setelah itu kau mendesis secara perlahan. Kau mendelik tajam dalam hiruk-pikuk masyarakat yang berlalu lalang.

"Hinata!"

Kau melempar pandanganmu pada sesosok eksistensi yang kini tengah berjalan ceria kearahmu. Dengan seorang bayi yang berada digendongannya. Kau memandangnya tanpa mampu membalas sapaannya, tercenung dengan pemandangan yang selalu membuatmu merasakan sakit, dan membuatmu harus menahan tangis.

"Hinata, ohayou."

"Ohayou Sakura."

Kau membalas ucapannya setelah berhasil keluar dari lamunan yang mengekangmu. Setelah itu kau pandangi bayi tampan itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Bagaimana kabar Hokage-sama?" entah mengapa, kau selalu merasa miris ketika mengucapkan panggilan hormat terhadap suami temanmu tersebut.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dan lagi kau tak perlu memanggilnya seformal itu. Seolah kau tak mengenal ia secara dekat saja."

Kau hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama namun senyuman yang awalnya ceria itu berubah menjadi sedih diwajah Sakura. "Kau akan mengunjunginya seperti biasa?" Kau mengangguk tanpa berbicara. Setelah itu kau meninggalkan ia yang kembali memasang wajah ceria.

"Hinata!" Kau menghentikan langkahmu ketika Sakura merapalkan namamu dengan pekikan singkat.

"GANBATTE!"

Setelah itu kau melangkah kembali, dengan senyuman semangat untuk memberi sugesti positif pada dirimu sendiri. Namun langkahmu kembali terhenti ketika melihat siluet tubuh milik orang yang kau cinta. Dia—mentarimu. Setelah itu kau merasakan udara disekitarmu menghilang, kau bahkan merasa waktu berhenti berputar. Kau melihat wajah lugunya menatap orang yang berlalu lalang ditrotoar jalan.

Tepat didepan kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Kau melihat ia memasukan tangannya pada kantong celana. Menatap ia yang hanya mampu tersenyum canggung dikala semua orang menyapanya dengan ramah. Kau menatapnya dengan sendu, setelah kemudian kau berjalan mendekati dirinya dan mulai menyapanya.

"Ohayou."

Kau bisa melihat ia menatapmu sejenak setelah kemudian ia tersenyum dan menjawab sapaanmu. Setelah itu kau berdiri disebelahnya, menatap jalan setapak tersebut dalam sunyi. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kau bisa mendengar ia menyampaikan frasa secara pelan. Lalu kau melemparkan pandangan kepada wajahnya.

Sejenak kau terhanyut pada mata cobalt yang menatapmu dalam. Dulu. Kau yakin jika saja kau ditatap seperti ini ketika kecil, matamu akan membulat kaget dengan sinar bahagia sekaligus gugup, wajahmu juga akan memerah dan berakhir dengan kau yang jatuh pingsan.

Akan tetapi kini, matamu membalasnya dengan nanar, sarat akan kesedihan dan juga ekspresi wajah yang mengeras. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Bukan menjawab, kau mengulang lingual yang ia ucapkan, setelah itu memandang jalan kembali.

"Tidak ada."

"Berarti akupun tidak ada."

Kau merasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Menatap orang berjalan-jalan, bahkan terkadang kau bisa melihat teman-temanmu tertawa bahagia bersama-sama. Membagi kasih dipagi hari. Baik temanmu yang sudah menikah ataupun masih berstatus pacaran, sedangkan kau masih tetap bertahan dalam duka yang kau simpan dalam-dalam.

"Nona!"

Kau terperangah, lalu menatap pria itu dengan cepat lalu menjawab. "Ya?"

"Tidak—maaf mengganggu."

Kau mendengus kecewa, matamu menyayu, sebisa mungkin mempertahankan air mata yang sudah berada dipelupuk mata—kau tak ingin air itu jatuh membasahi wajahmu—setidaknya jangan disebelah mentari dan pusat hidupmu itu. Setelah mencoba mempertahankan air mata yang sudah berada diujung, kau menunduk sedalam mungkin, setelah itu diam.

Waktu tetaplah berjalan, bahkan matahari kini sudah berpindah tempat, dari semula yang masih malu-malu menampakan jati diri, kini malah membakar kulitmu dengan sengatan yang cukup membuat tubuhmu merasa panas, walau hatimu kini merasakan elegi dengan penuh kegetiran.

Setelah dirasa kau cukup lelah untuk bungkam, kini kau memutuskan untuk kembali menatap wajah tampan milik pria itu. "Namaku Hinata—Hyuuga Hinata." Sebisa mungkin kau membuat nada bicara tampak seperti biasa, seolah kau memang berniat menyampaikan frasa itu. Dan kau melihat ia menatapmu kembali.

"Namaku—" kau menunggu ia berbicara, namun tak kunjung melanjutkan kata yang masih menggantung tersebut. Setelah itu atensi milikmu bergulir menatap tangannya yang mulai mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana. Sebuah dompet ia keluarkan, dan akhirnya melengkapi sebaris kalimat yang tergantung tersebut.

"Namaku… Uzumaki Naruto."

Ia menguraikan frasa dengan lengkap, kau kembali terdiam. Kau merasakan tatapannya yang berbeda dengan dulu. Ketika dulu mata itu menampilkan semangat yang membara, kini hanya memperlihat sebuah kilatan sendu yang hanya mampu dibaca oleh kau seorang.

Dan dengan senyuman yang berbeda. Kau tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyuman ironi, yang selalu kau lihat setiap hari dan selalu berhasil menyayat hatimu. Kau membalas senyumannya, senyuman yang tampak ceria dan tulus namun sesungguhnya hanyalah kamuflase dari senyuman ironi yang kau tutupi secara rapih itu.

Dalam hati, kau merasakan sedih yang kentara. Setelah itu kembali dalam batas hening. Tak ada ucapan yang terjabarkan. "Uzumaki Naruto—aku akan terus mengingat nama itu, Naruto-kun!" Kau melihat tubuhnya yang mengejang dengan matanya yang membulat kaget sambil menatapmu dengan lagi-lagi sebuah tatapan ironi.

Kau mengulum senyum lalu mengunci mulutmu dengan rapat hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanmu disini. Dengan kata pamit yang singkat, namun sebelum ia melangkah terlalu jauh kau memanggil namanya.

"Naruto-kun! Semoga besok kita bertemu lagi."

Kau mengembangkan senyumanmu, memperlihatkan gigimu yang terawat, putih dan rapih. Tersenyum hingga mata lalu melambaikan tangan pada Naruto. Dan kau melihat ia yang masih berjalan, bahkan hingga berlari meninggalkanmu bagai kilas balik yang kau lalui kemarin—sebuah peristiwa klise yang telah kau lalui bertahun-tahun.

Dengan genangan air yang lagi-lagi kau lihat dari sudut matanya yang indah. Setelah ia benar-benar pergi, kau menurunkan tanganmu dengan layu. Tatapan matamu berubah menjadi nanar, kau merubah senyuman ceriamu menjadi sebuah ironi. Bahumu bergetar pelan dan bibirmu mendesis, menggumamkan namanya yang kau tahu bahwa kini pasti esok melupakanmu.

Kau lelah dengan semua ini. Kau telah bertemu dengan Naruto setiap hari didepan kedai Ichiraku ini. Kau telah menyebutkan namamu ribuan kali dihadapannya, kau telah menjabat tangannya dan kau telah berkenalan dengannya sejak empat tahun yang lalu, akan tetapi semuanya masih tetap sama. Ia masih tetap tak mengenalmu dan masih akan melupakanmu.

Kau tahu bahwa ribuan kali kau bertemu dengannya, ribuan kali kau mengucapkan namamu, esoknya ia akan melupakanmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai orang asing kembali. Dan ada kalanya kau lebih memilih kematian saat perang itu dulu, dibanding kini. Kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihmu tak mampu mengingatmu kembali.

Dengan penyakit menggelikan yang menyerang otak kekasihmu, kau hanya mampu untuk bersabar dalam keheningan waktu. Dimana semua orang masih berlari untuk mengejar mimpi, atau sudah membuat mimpi itu berevolusi menjadi sebuah realita indah seperti yang terjadi pada teman-temanmu, kau masih saja diam ditempatmu—menunggu tanpa secercah harapan.

Dimana Sasuke telah menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat, seperti apa yang telah ia cetuskan dulu dihadapan Naruto. Sakura yang telah membina rumah tangga dan memiliki keluarga kecil yang ia impikan sejak di Akademi. Dan juga Rookie lainnya yang mendapat kebahagiaannya masing-masing.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kau yang masih jauh dari mimpi indahmu itu—bahkan kini kau merasa bahwa mimpi itu semakin jauh dan takkan pernah mampu kau wujudkan. Seperti mimpi Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage yang harus putus karena keterbatasannya untuk mengingat.

Namun kau tak berani menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang kau alami dan apa yang diderita oleh Naruto. Kau malah bersyukur bahwa Naruto masih bisa bernafas dan berpijak didunia yang lalim ini. Yang kau sesali adalah ketidak mampuanmu untuk menemukan cara agar Naruto mampu sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Penyakit dimana penderitanya tak mampu mengingat wajah dan nama seseorang. Namun Kau tahu bahwa Naruto masih mengingat bagaimana cara membuat segel Fuin, bagaimana cara untuk memecahkan teka-teki dan bagaimana cara melawan musuh dengan segel tangan atau semua jurus yang dulu ia pelajari.

Tetapi penyakit Naruto malah menjadi kian parah—ia bahkan kini hampir tak mampu mengingat namanya—dan bisa dipastikan ia juga akan melupakan wajahnnya kelak, dan meninggal bersama kehampaan, dan juga bersama dengan setengah jiwamu.

Namun kau masih akan tetap menunggu, menunggu dengan setia orang yang kau cinta. Tak peduli esok kau akan tetap melakukan rutinitas yang sama seperti ini. kau tak peduli jika harus melakukan itu hingga tua—bahkan hingga akhir hayatmu, karena kau mencintainya—terlebih kau pernah berjanji kepadanya bahwa kau akan tetap setia terhadapnya—sampai kapanmu—selamanya.

OWARI

Footnote: Dalam cerita ini Naruto adalah penderita Prosopagnosia. Judul Amaranth juga saya ambil dari nama bunga, yang berarti kesetiaan. After read this, please appreciate my fiction dengan meninggalkan jejak atau tanda bahwa kalian telah membaca fanfiksi ini dengan sebuah kritikan atau saran yang akan saya terima dengan senang hati… sekian.


End file.
